bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Engraving
=Engraving= Engraving is a process used to personalize items with a player's name or guild name so that when they die, those items have a chance of respawning with them in the Recovery Room. Engraving Items Players may engrave items for a fee by dropping them on the small table in the corner of Tavelor's tavern. While a player waits for Tavelor to begin engraving, the item is protected from theft by other players. Tavelor will give a 10 gold discount on engraving fees to Aberoth members. Players who die with engraved items have a 90 percent chance of respawning with them. In other words, each engraved item has a 10 percent chance of being dropped when a player dies. Such dropped items will never disappear from the world but may be picked up and used by anyone, including enemies. When a player picks up an item they have engraved, they will see this message: When a player picks up an item engraved to another player, the following will happen: Unengraving Items Players can unengrave their items for a fee by dropping them on the small table in the corner of the tavern. Tavelor will drop the unengraved item in the lost and found when he is finished. The item is protected from theft for a few minutes if the owner stays nearby. Tavelor's fee to unengrave an item is equal to the number of letters in your username. This value is always significantly less than the cost to engrave items. He won't unengrave items for anyone but the owner. Tavelor will also unengrave any item that has been left an entire month (Aberoth time) in the lost and found. Unlike Sholop, who refuses to buy engraved items, Darklow will buy any engraved item, whether the item belongs to the player selling it or not. The engraved item may then be bought by anyone for the same price as an identical, unengraved item. Darklow will unengrave any engraved item that has been sitting in his shop for too long (25-35 minutes). Guild Engraving Items To guild engrave items, use the guildengrave command before dropping them on the small table in the tavern. If a player is carrying items engraved with their guild name, those items have a 90 percent chance of respawning with them. When a player picks up an item that has been engraved to their guild, they will see this message: When a player picks up an item engraved to a guild to which they're not a member, the following will happen: Deeply Engraving Items To deeply engrave items, use the deepengrave command before dropping them on the small table in the tavern. Deeply engraved items have similar characteristics to regular engraved items but also have an increased 95% chance of respawning with a player after their death. Players carrying someone else's deeply engraved item will see a red "P" will appear next to it. Tavelor charges 100,000 gold (110,000 for non-members) to deeply engrave items and 10,000 to unengrave them. Darklow cannot unengrave deeply engraved items. Guild items may be deeply engraved as well if the guildengrave command is given. Recalling Items All engraved, guild engraved, and deeply engraved items can be summoned by using the scroll of item recall. The scroll teleports engraved items back to the owner or guild member from a distance, even when another player is holding them. However, the scroll will not recall items on the floor of a personal or guild vault. Realm Travel Restriction There is a restriction on items engraved to other players or guilds when they are taken to another realm and dropped on the ground. Players who drop these items won't be able to pick them back up again. Only the owner or guild member can pick up the items again if they are in the same realm as the items or in a cross-realm zone. Locking Guild Structures In guild vaults, players are not allowed to pick up any item that is part of a structure containing an item engraved to another guild member of equal or higher rank. Guild members can lock structures to all equal and lower ranks by placing an engraved item somewhere in the structure. Even in locked structures, players may pick up items they dropped, and they may always take items engraved to themselves. Category:Guides